Iskall ninja
by Udoo Miharu
Summary: Jounin ninjan Udoo Miharu från Konohagakure får ett annorlunda uppdrag tillsammans med 3 andra Jounins. Det dröjer inte länge förrän något konstigt händer och uppdraget blir svårare för de 3 andra och resten av Konoha. Vad hände med Miharu?
1. Chapter 1

**Udoo Miharu** fick på sin artonde födelsedag en ny fiol av sin mor, och nya istekniker att lära sig av sin far. Hon fick en silverring att sätta i sitt öra, istället för det förra lilla smycket som föreställde Udoos klanmärke. Detta fick hon av sin kusin, Udoo Mashiro. Av sin favorittjänsteflicka Ikeko, fick hon en svart hatt med skärm som hon satte lite snett åt vänster på sitt huvud. Födelsedagen firades både med familjen och med vänner. Först ceremonier och firande med exklusiv mat och dryck hemma på gården, och sedan festade hon på kvällen med sina vänner.

Solen värmde till större del den nedre, mörka delen av hennes hår när hon gick på stigen mellan klanens dojo till stallet intill. Samtidigt blekte den det blonda, uppe på huvudet, som inte var dolt av hennes nya hatt.

Ett ivrigt och glatt gnäggande hördes från en liten, cremefärgad, smäcker häst när hon trädde in genom stallporten. Hennes förmåga att förstå hästar sa henne att gnägget betydde ungefär "Iih, Miharu! Vad jag är glad att se dig!" och lika glad var hon som vanligt att se honom. På hans boxdörr fans en skylt där det stod med prydliga bokstäver: "**Zakku**" som vibrerade vid slagen av hans framhovar som sparkades in i dörren medan han ivrigt slängde med huvudet så den silvergrå manen flög. En leverfux lika lat som sin ägare tittade upp från boxen intill och hans stora bläs glänste i ljuset från solen som gled in genom den nyöppnade stallporten. På hans boxdörr fanns också en skylt, med något slarvigare bokstäver, där det överst stod hästens namn, Setosu, och under stod ägarens namn, Mashiro.

**Miharu började** med att gå fram till sin lilla ponny och klappa honom lite. Hon vände sig sedan om mot stallporten igen och började gå. Zakku tittade otåligt efter henne med huvudet lutat mot boxdörrens övre kant, medan flickan gick ut för att spänna upp linor mellan stallporten och hagen.

Fyra nyfikna och intresserade hästhuvuden syntes nu från varje box, och frustningarna hördes gång på gång från alla uppspärrade näsborrar. Hon började med att öppna boxen till sin mors häst, Mokushi. Ett brunfläckigt, smäckert sto med kraftig, kolsvart man och svans galopperade glatt ut mot den stora sommarhagen. Därefter öppnade hon boxen till sin egna häst, Zakku. Han galopperade ut ur stallet med ett mycket vackert steg. Den tredje hästen, var den leverfärgade ponnyn, något större än Zakku, med stor vit bläs. Trots att Setosu visste att det fanns färsk mat och stort utrymme där ute, så travade han ut med sega, lata steg, vilket gjorde att Miharu blev otålig och smackade till. Hästen började genast att galoppera ut mot de andra. När Miharu var vid den fjärde boxen, med utrymmet uppfyllt av den nog ivrigaste av dem alla, tvekade hon först lite. Ett stort, svart, kraftigt huvud slängdes fram och tillbaka så att hästsaliven flög åt alla håll och kanter. Den smala men tydliga strimbläsen doldes till hälften av den vilda pannluggen som var lika svart som resten av hingsten. Men med en lätt suck öppnade hon ändå dörren, och snabbare än någon av de andra galopperade hästen, även kallad Senji, iväg och saktade in i hagen, vilket fick Miharu att pusta ut.

Dock höll inte insaktningen särskilt länge, förrän Senji började galoppera i världens fart i riktning åt en av de tre vingårdarna intill hagen. "NEJ, SENJI!" Miharu vrålade så högt att det värkte i hennes hals efteråt. Med ett stort skutt var hästen genast över staketet och tvärnitade inför en stor, saftig klase med mörklila vindruvor och högg in.

En irriterad Miharu sprang med bestämda steg mot vingården och hennes svaga ögon kunde nätt och jämt skymta druvsaften som rann ur den intensivt tuggande hästmunnen, genom det svarta skägget på undersidan av huvudet och droppade sedan ner i jorden samtidigt som de stora hovarna trampade ner flera plantor.

_Knaaak_. Miharu kunde plötsligt se hur staketet som höll upp en av raderna med vinplantor knäcktes i två delar av ett hovtramp.

**Ikeko hörde** plötsligt hur en arg röst från en flicka i övre tonåren hördes vråla enda ut till vingården där hon stod och plockade druvor efter druvor för att lägga i en korg. Galopperande hovslag hördes kort därefter – _da-da-dam, da-da-dam, da-da-dam_ – men det upphörde sedan, då hon plötsligt såg Udoo Takehito's svarta hingst stå och trampa sönder de odlade växterna medan han tuggade på de sköra frukterna. Hon släppte genast korgen på marken i färd med att ta upp sina händer mot ansiktet och slog dem mot sina kinder i ett skräckslaget ansiktsuttryck "Kära nån, Senji har smitit igen!" Hon började genast att springa så fort att hennes tjänarsandaler nästan höll på att falla av hennes små fötter. Fort in i huset, upp för trapporna i världens fart "Takehito-sama! Takehito-sama! Er häst har rymt ut i en av vingårdarna igen! Miharu-chan behöver hjälp att fånga honom!"

En arg man i 40-års åldern började snabbt att sprinta ner mot vingårdarna. Hans till större delen blonda hår rörde sig med hans rörelser. Hans mörkbruna toppar var mycket mindre än Miharus, då han hade en annorlunda frisyr. Till och med hans kyliga ögon kokade av ilska mot sin bångstyriga häst som oberört stod och smällde i sig frukten medan Miharu förgäves försökte jaga in honom i stallet, eller eventuellt få tag i honom. Med en snabb rörelse som bara Udoo Takehito kan göra, högg han tag i den tjocka manen på hästen och ledde in honom i stallet igen. Han låste boxdörren säkert. "Inget mer hage för dig idag, din rackare!"

"**Grattis, Mi-chan!** För fan!"

En glad och berusad Kyosuke gav Miharu en kram. Bredvid honom svävade en grålila massa som på sitt spökliga vis flinade och fnittrade medan den gjorde ett antal olika sorters "high-five" och "high-ten" kombinationer med Miharu, med sina små halvt genomskinliga spökhänder. Det svarta flinet och de snea ögonen påminde om en pumpagubbe. "Det räcker nu, Raei" sa Kyosuke med ett leende och inom några sekunder var spöket nere i en liten påse av tyg som hängde på pojkens byxor.

En liten stunds samtal och lite gratulationer från honom fick hans storbystade flickvän Riya att säga ifrån ordentligt på sitt som vanligt svartsjuka sätt. Miharus isande ljusblåa ögon tittade från den femtonårige Kyosuke till hans jämnåriga flickvän, båda var egentligen för unga för att dricka sake. Hon gav flickan ett leende, och sa ursäktande "Kyo och jag har varit vänner sedan jag var tio, vi har aldrig haft den typen av relation som ni har." hon la till ett litet fniss på slutet för att underlätta situationen mellan henne och Kyosukes arga flickvän.

"Så roligt för er då…" Riya la en hand på Kyosukes axel för att försäkra sig och alla andra om att han var hennes. Antagligen tänkte hon inte på vad hon egentligen sa, hon hade åtminstone aldrig varit otrevlig mot Miharu förut. Hon var berusad av sake'n som Miharu bjudit dem på.

Den sista sake'n slank ner med ett svep i Miharus hals och hon reste sig upp från bordet för att fixa mer att dricka. Plötsligt fick hon en idé. "Åh, jag tror de fått in den nya vinsorten här nu. Den är gjord på våra druvor!" Både Kyosuke och Riya nickade intresserat och Miharu gick bort till baren och köpte en flaska. När hon kom tillbaka till bordet hällde hon upp till alla tre. När hon ställde ner flaskan på bordet la hon märke till att Raei var uppe igen och han och Kyosuke satt med blicken fästa på någonting, ögonen uppspärrade, dreglandes som arbetande hästar. Med ett ögonbryn höjt följde hon deras blickar som var riktade mot en kvinna i 20-25 årsåldern. Riya drack några klunkar av sitt vin och log mot Miharu som om hon vore en ny person "Sååå gott!!!"

Därefter tänkte hon vända huvudet mot sin pojkvän och kyssa honom men märkte att han var fullt uppe i att spana in någon annan. Ilskan steg som tidvatten inom henne och hon smällde snabbt till Kyosuke på käften, - _smack_ -. "KYOSUKE-KUN!"

**Klockan var tio** på morgonen och en med en sömnig gäsp steg Miharu upp ur sängen. Efter några få sekunder föll hon dock tillbaka igen, och upptäckte att hon hade en rejäl huvudvärk. Hon gjorde ett nytt försök. Miharu steg upp ur sängen, gnuggade sig i ögonen och tog på sig sina kläder. När hon knäppt sin Jouninväst kände hon att något tryckte på från halsen, det ville ut. Snabbt som ögat sprang hon in på toaletten och spydde. Det var mest vätska och magsyra, och processen pågick i en kvart, spya efter spya. _'Fan att jag drack så mycket igår kväll.'_

Dock gick bakfyllan över ganska snabbt, efter bara några få timmar. Miharu gjorde sig äntligen klar och gick ut till stallet för att göra i ordning sin häst för ett hårt pass. Regnskurar kom varannan halvtimme utanför och efter passet var Miharu och Zakku både svettiga och blöta. Hon insåg, att hon nog måste vila en stund.

När Miharu sadlat av, ryktat och fixat med Zakku gick hon raka vägen upp till sitt rum, tog av sig sin väst och la sig på sin säng och slöt ögonen direkt.

Hon vilade i ungefär 20 minuter och vaknade sen av några svaga knackningar på hennes dörr. "Miharu-chan?" Det var Takehito, som lugnt gick in genom dörren och ställde sig framför sin dotters säng medan hon sträckte på sig och satte sig upp. "Ja, far?"

Takehito gav Miharu en allvarlig blick. "Hokage-sama vill att du utför ett uppdrag tillsammans med tre andra Jounins. Det blir mycket svårt – ni har blivit iväg skickade att hämta tillbaka en ANBU, som tagits tillfånga av Akatsuki." Miharu blev förvånad. "Far, ska _jag_?" Takehito nickade. "Jag litar på dig. Udoo Miharu, min dotter." Miharu log och nickade tillbaka som svar.

**En svag suck** hördes från flickan som satt på Zakkus rygg. Miharu tyckte om ca 50 av sin närvarande omgivning. Zakku, hennes isabellefärgade häst, tyckte hon förstås väldigt mycket om. Och Kakashi, ja… Honom hade hon åtminstone inget emot. Gai och Shizune var inte direkt två personer hon avgudade. Hon gav ifrån sig en lätt fnysning då en av solens varma sommarstrålar klämde en svettdroppe ur huden på hennes kind och satte sig på hakans undersida tills den tog beslutet att falla ner på hennes grågröna Jouninväst. Ett frustande hördes från hennes fyrbenta kompanjon och trots att de bara skrittade på stigen i skogen, kunde man se guldglänsande blodådror sticka ut från den svettiga, cremefärgade hästnacken.

Zakku var superlyhöard och lyssnade alltid på sin ägares order. Trots den oroliga naturen runt dem böjde han gracioöst på nacken och koncentrerade sig noga för att ta emot Miharus hjälper. Den vita fradgan droppade med jämna mellanrum från hans mun som tuggade för fullt på bettet. De mycket små öronen viftade vilt fram och tillbaka så att han kunde lyssna från olika håll i sin koncentration. Hans silverfärgade man låg rakt ner på den högra sidan av hans nacke och pannluggen täckte nätt och jämt den övre delen av hans vita bläs med en romb i toppen. Då och då piskade han till med den silvervita svansen för att vifta bort insekter vid hans bak i sommarhettan.

**Miharu** såg sig om för att se att alla var med, hon var ju själv i täten, eftersom hon satt på sin häst. Och mycket riktigt var alla där. Gai, Kakashi och Shizune. Hon stannade blicken vid Shizune som rynkade brutalt på näsan. Miharu himlade med ögonen samtidigt som hon vände tillbaka blicken framåt. Hon suckade lätt "Dina tankar syns allför tydligt, Shizune… Och vad ska jag säga, din gris luktar ju faktiskt inte mycket bättre än Zakku-chan."

Svaret från Shizune blev ett småsnobbigt "hmpf.." och Miharu suckade och tänkte för sig själv _'Varför, varför skulle Hokage-sama skicka med sin tjänsteflicka på detta uppdrag? Det hade räckt gott och väl om vi var tre…'_ Hon såg sig om och blicken mötte Maito Gai som för tillfället petade sig i örat med lillfingret. _'Två…'_ i tystnaden från människorna och i skogens ljud från fåglar och andra djur fortsatte hon att tänka för sig själv _'… i och för sig så blir det ju tre med Zakku också.'_

Miharu tog ett djupt andetag och en lätt förhållning i tyglarna och slappnade av. Den lilla hästen stannade upp. Hon rynkade pannan och sneglade från höger till vänster. Inte för att hon såg så bra, men hon gjorde det av ren vana att använda ögonen. Hon lyssnade samtidigt noga efter något misstänkt ljud. "Det är några här i närheten. Jag känner det på luften, jag känner chakra i atmosfären." Kakashi stannade upp och därefter gjorde de två andra också det. "Hmm… Jag känner också något!" Miharu tittade över axeln på de andra. Gai satte ena handen i sidan och flinade lamt. "Kan det vara de..?"

Miharu kunde inte låta bli att ge ifrån sig ett stön. "Ååhh, det är väl ändå ganska självklart. Vem skulle annars vistas i den här skogen? Det är ingen chakra från någon av Konohas mannar i alla fall."

Hon kände efter igen. Plötsligt nickade Zakku till brutalt och gnäggade. Han kunde lukta sig till chakra och känna igen olika sorter. Miharu sa sakta och fundersamt: "Eller, jo… Jag känner en chakra som känns bekant.. Det är en Konohaninja!" Miharu vände sig över axeln igen, åt väst, och solen bländade hennes isblåa ögon. "Då _måste_ det ju vara de…" sa Kakashi. Miharu kisade och flinade som svar, och öppnade sin mun "…mycket riktigt."

**Miharu ryckte till** och det fick Zakku höja huvudet och att kasta sig åt sidan, men Miharu lyckades givetvis hålla sig kvar. Dock hamnade hennes hatt lite snett, men det rättade hon till direkt. Ett prasslande ljud hade hörts och troligen hade 8-9 personer sprungit förbi inte mer än ca 10 meter ifrån dem i den täta barrskogen. Lite smått irreterad rätade Miharu till sin sits på den bara hästryggen. "Det var väl det jag visste..!" Ett litet nervöst fnitter hördes från Shizune och Gai grymtade till. "Tystnad!" Miharu samlade chakra i öronen och lyssnade noggrant efter var de hade kunnat ta vägen. Att vara i täten inför tre vuxna människor varav två var idioter var enligt Miharu nästan samma sak som att sköta ett helt dagis själv. Eller ja, nästan värre. Miharu hörde hur prasslet blev mer och mer avlägset. "De springer snabbt. De försvinner bortåt, åt norr." Gai flinade återigen och hans stora ögon blev som halvmånar, och han gjorde sin vanliga tummen upp pose. "Då kan vi ju jaga efter dem! Din häst är ju snabb, Miharu-san!"

Alla tre stönade samtidigt åt det dåliga förslaget och till och med Zakku som hade ett litet ordförråd att lyssna till frustade tröttsamt och ruskade på huvuet. Miharu tänkte 'Hur dum får man lov att vara?' och Kakashi rättade honom. "Det alternativet är helt och hållet uteslutet.." Miharu gav honom en snabb stödmening "Det är som ett förslag från en femåring!" och Kakashi fortsatte: "Det vore alldeles för riskfyllt, tänk på att de är S-kriminella allihop!"

**Miharu** **skrittade** några steg åt norr. "Solen börjar gå ner. Jag tycker vi går sakta en bit åt nordöst och slår sedan läger där. Jag har nämligen en plan, medan ni sover skall jag försöka locka dem till mig. När jag känner att de börjar närma sig, så väcker jag er snabbt och ni gör er redo för att ta tillbaka ANBU-flickan, Hooji Asuka. Därefter måste vi fly, snabbt som vinden. Akatsuki är för starka för fyra Jounins. Mot dem är vi näst intill försvarslösa."

Ett svagt harklande hördes från en av männen "…Men Miharu-san själv måste ju få sömn! Jag kan offra mig att sitta vaken." Det var Kakashi som talade.

Hon log för sig själv, hon tänkte _'Så omtänksamt av honom… Eller vill han bara ha äran själv för en sån gentleman han är? Eller så vill han bara få det roliga för sig själv. Ha..'_ Hon gjorde en lätt, ödmjuk gest med handen. "Pwrf.. Det är lugnt. Jag måste ändå se till Zakku." De tre andra nickade instämmande "Hai." och började gå, i ett ganska lugnt tempo nordöst ut, strax bakom Miharu.


	2. Chapter 2 kort kap

**Masken dolde** ljudet från den sovande Kakashi, men Miharu kunde höra att han andades tungt. Shizune gav ifrån sig små fnysningar och flämtningar i sömnen medan Gai drog stora timmerstockar. Miharu tog den sista tuggan av det äpple hon fått från sin gråhårige medarbetare och slängde sedan iväg kvisten. Hon minskade sitt chakra-utsläpp medan hon kastade en blick på den lilla eleganta fyrbenta varelsen som betade strax under henne, där hon satt i ett träd.

Ett litet lätt prassel hördes då den träffade marken. Miharus skarpa hörsel fångade upp minsta lilla ljudvåg i närheten, och när den tumlånga äppelkvisten landat mellan några löv, hörde hon att det prasslande ljudet ökade i styrka. Någon förflyttade sig emot henne. Hon tog stöd med händerna mot grenen hon satt på och tog ett diskret hopp ner till marken. Hon såg sig om i den halvmörka sommarnatten, hon kisade med ögonen, men det enda hon såg var växter och träd i olika storlekar.

Eller, var det inte något konstigt med en av växterna? Någonstans åt höger tyckte hon att hon såg ett par gula ögon. Hon kände chakra från ca tre personer och kände att en av dem kom från det hållet. Hon gick sakta närmare och närmare. Den gulögde med växtkamouflage rörde sig inte ur fläcken. Steg för steg, det knakade när hon gick på de torra gamla kvistarna på marken.

**Hon fokuserade** allting på den gulögde. Plötsligt skakade de två bladen runt hans huvud till, Miharu ryckte till av chocken och tog ett steg bakåt, ett "DUNK" hördes och sedan en duns av hennes kropp som föll till marken. I sin medvetslöshet anade hon inte att runt henne fanns tre gestalter varav den ena med ett mycket belåtet leende.

**Udoo Mashiro **fick nästan dra i sin häst för att Setosu skulle röra sig mot stallet. Varje meter skulle han stanna vid sidan av stigen och dra med sig en grästuva, och det gick inte undan heller. "Men, dude, för helvete…" Han gav ifrån sig en suck och började fundera lite. _'Undrar om det är så här Chunko tycker att jag är ibland… Fast mer psykiskt då…' _ Med en lätt ryckning på axlarna fortsatte han att sakta kämpa sig framåt med sin sega häst _'Dude…Skit samma'_

Plötsligt fick han en idé. Hans kritvita hår blänkte i kvällssolen medan han drog en hand genom luggen för att sen låta blicken falla ner på stigen framför honom med ena mungipan uppdragen i ett flin. Han släppte tyglarna som föll i slow-motion ner mot marken medan han snabbt gjorde seals. Ett diskret ljud från tyglarna som nuddade marken hördes och Mashiro, även kallad Shiro, eller "Albino-pojken" sträckte fram sina två armar mot stigen medan han kisade med sina ögon, som var en nyans mellan cyanblå och vit.

"**Aisu! Himoru no Jutsu!"**

Innan någon hann blinka var stigen genast täckt av snö, och istället för gräs på sidorna växte små, tunna istappar, smala som tandpetare. Trots att pojken inte var den som la ner energi i första hand, så var han mycket intelligent. Han kände dessutom sin häst mycket väl, han visste att Setosu blev mycket piggare när det var kallt.

Mycket riktigt, så stämde Mashiros uträkning. Så fort Setosu kände lukten av frost, skulle han genast glömma bort sin bekvämlighet och leva upp till den energin som fanns kvar i kroppen.

**När Setosu** var inne i boxen och Mashiro stängt stalldörren skulle han precis ta ett steg på den lilla stigen mellan stallet och hans hus då han plötsligt la märke till att solen gått i moln och hans is-jutsu smälte långsamt. Han kisade mot kristallerna som sakta blev mindre vid sidan av stigen och ett ironiskt leende uppenbarade sig i hans ansikte. "Eh. Hehe, he he… he." …_'Fiiiint. Ser mamma och Chunko att jag gjort det här så blir de.. dude… vansinniga. Fan, fan, fan! Varför använde jag __så__ mycket chakra, huh?!'_

Han svalde och gjorde en nervös grimas "… Det kommer att ta åratal för det att smälta… Fan, var är min kusin när man behöver henne?! Var hon tvungen att sticka i förmiddags? _'Ja, det var hon, Shiro no baka..'_ Dude, helvete."

**Tre män **varav den ena bar på en ung kvinnas kropp försvann iväg i skogen i gryningen. Bakom dem galopperade en liten men stark häst. Kakashi vaknade och sträckte på sig. Hans gråvita hår såg mer ut som en höstack än vanligt, tills han ruskade lite på huvudet och slängde det åt vänster. Efter att ha tagit på sig sina kläder och packat ihop sin sovsäck gick han iväg för att titta efter Miharu. Det enda han hittade var en ensam, svart hatt liggandes på den daggblöta mossan.


End file.
